Worlds at War
by Raven325
Summary: Ryou Bakura is the prince of the human kingdom he regularly fights against his father about the Dragons which his father hates. What happens when he find a dragon that was wounded during a storm and later meets more dragons. Ryou must now fight along with the dragons to save them and his kingdom will he find love or not Yami BakuraXRyouX Thief king(Akefia) Yaoi Lemon Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Worlds at War

Raven325: This is my first story so go easy on me  
Ryou: okay well let's get started. Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
Raven325: Enjoy the story

Chapter 1

'Father what you are doing is wrong' I yelled at my father, the king, he glared at me and stood up growling

'you are too young to understand anything Ryou, those dragons have killed too much of us. We have lost too many people to those… those stupid reptiles' I looked up at him in tears; I stood up and ran out of the throne room, up the stairs and into my room, I jumped on my bed and started crying. My father was an abusive bastard and didn't care about me. I had long white hair that went down to my back and innocent brown eyes, my mother, the queen, died when I was young it was blamed on the dragons, because the found her body ripped apart and the bites looked just like that of a dragons. I never believed it I know their innocent so I tried to convince my dad, but he never cared for me or my mother. I looked up when the door opened and my father walked in I whimpered and jumped off my bed and ran to the corner curling into a ball

'I'm not going to hurt you Ryou, just show you who the king in this castle is' he said smiling in a sinister sweet way. I whimpered and cried out when he grabbed my hair and pulled it harshly

'NO! please stop' I yelled suddenly there was a flash, followed by a loud bang and screaming my father threw me down and left the room in a hurry. I stood up and winced in pain, I moved my hand to my waist feeling something wet I looked at it…blood I had been pushed into a mirror and a shard had cut my side badly. I heard a scream outside and another flash pierced the air. I jumped up and ran out of my door to the stables where the scream had come from,  
'Sofia, what happened, is everything alright?' I asked, she looked at me and back to the forest

'Two of the horses, diamond and snowy, got spooked by the lightning and ran into the forest I don't know if they'll survive their too young' she answered crying out when another boom sounded, I bit my lip nervously and looked at the dark forest I turned back to her and smiled weakly

'I'll go see if I can find them stay here and make sure no other horse escapes' she was about to protest but I had already dashed into the dark forest. I nervously looked around and looked up at the trees when I felt a drop of water fall on my nose; it's about to rain I need to find those horses quickly. I spun around scared when I heard a loud roar and heard trees being knocked down, curiosity getting the better of me I started to walk into that direction. My eyes widen when I see the broken trees I look around seeing the two horses but when I heard a pained growl I cautiously turn around and whimpered in fear; behind me was a huge silvery-black dragon its eyes were a deep magenta it was staring at me like I was a pest, I started to back up, tripping and falling down, the rain was falling down harder as if it was pounding the ground

'D...Don't hurt me p…please' I whimper out as it tries to move hearing it growl in pain I hesitantly move towards it

'Are…are you okay, uhmm dragon sir?' I ask frightfully it turns to me and growls lowly, I whimper then start to cough and shiver from the cold. I look around and see no horses they must've ran back to the castle. I turn my back to the dragon trying to see from which way I had come from, but I can barely see anything in the dark; I'm lost in the cold icy ran with a dragon that could eat me at any second. I jerk in fright when I feel something rap around my waist, looking down to see a silvery- white tail wrapped around my waist I was suddenly pulled back against warm scaly chest I look up to see the dragon folding its wing over me, shielding me from the cold and the rain. I shiver and move closer to the dragon

'Thank you' I whisper falling into a peaceful sleep not worrying about my dad coming in to abuse me. It felt nice for once

Raven325: sorry if that was a bit sort next chapter will be longer promise

Ryou: who was that dragon? Is he injured?

Raven325: My secrets you're going to have to read now finish up

Ryou (Pouting): that's mean I wanna know!

Raven325: nope ya gonna have ta read ta know

Ryou (sighing in defeat): Fine…REVIEW PLEASSSSE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven325: ok new chapter

Ryou: yippy I want to know what happens

Raven325: yeah, yeah get on with the saying

Ryou: pushy, ok, raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

'_Dragon speaking'_

'Human speaking'

I yawn softly as I open my eyes, waking up from my peaceful sleep but something's wrong I jerk awake when I feel the bed I'm sleeping on vibrate. I look behind me seeing a dragon I jump up when the memories of last night came back. I look up seeing the sun rising,

'Thank you for… for keeping me warm last night' I mumble not sure if the silvery white dragon could understand me at all, now that the suns up I can see the dragon easily, it was beautiful, the dragons scales gleamed in the sun making them look like diamonds his tale looked like spread out blue flames, his eyes twinkled in amusement as it saw me looking at it as if saying "like what you see"

I blushed and he suddenly opened his wings they were just as beautiful as himself they were silvery-white colour too yet the underside of the wing was a dark blue, but his left wing was covered in dried blood. The dragon lifted its wing higher but then immediately dropped it back down whimpering in pain, I gasped in shock and horror running to his wing looking at it carefully, trying to ignore the stare my way

'It looks like you sprained it but you're going to have to let me touch it to see,' I looked at the dragon, 'May I?' I asked hesitantly, the dragon huffed then turned away, looking the other way

'_Yes you may human_' a voice said I my head I jumped and looked around frightened

'Who's there?' I asked fearfully, the dragon turned back to me looking amused

'_It was me, kid, I can talk to you if I wish it' _I looked at the dragon shocked and intrigued by that

'You can that's awesome' I said happily, the dragon grinned wolfishly and nodded to his wing

'_Are you going to check my wing or not, young one' _he said annoyed, I nodded and touched his wing gently, he roared in pain and pulled back his wing growling menacingly, I whimpered and backed away tears slipping from my eyes. When the dragon saw my tears it stopped growling and wrapped its tail around me, pulling me towards him ignoring my struggling and whimpering

'_I'm sorry, little flower I didn't mean to scare you, it hurt a lot when you touched it so reacted like that… forgiven' _he whispered gently to me, I looked at him and nodded slowly while moving to touch his wing gently again, he growled lowly when I touched it. Moving my fingers over his injured wing I felt no broken bones so it was only sprained

'Nothing broken, it's only sprained but how did you get those claw marks on your wing?' he asked, while rubbing his hand softly over the part of his wing that was not broken, hearing him growling I looked at him hesitantly

'_My mate and I were flying back from a food hunt when we were attacked I was badly injured while fighting, my mate tried to keep me up when that stupid storm hit the winds were too strong and usually I can fly those winds but with my wing injured I got separated from my mate, Akefia, and crashed here meeting you. The problem is I want Akefia here, I'm scared humans might find me and lock me away from him' _he whimpered the last part and I looked at him softly, standing up I walked to his head placing my hand softly on his head,

'He'll find you, I'm sure uhmm… I don't know your name' I whisper embarrassed, he chuckled and looked at me

'_My name is Bakura, little flower and yours'_ he asked amusedly

'Oh uhmm don't be mad or try to hurt me because I'm…-' I hesitated, Bakura saw this and growled at me moving his tail around my waist making me sit against his scaly stomach or is it a chest

'_Well…' _he growled, rubbing his tail up and down my side calming me down

'I'm… I'm Ryou Bakura… prince of the human kingdom' I whisper to him, I feel him jerk behind me and his tail tightened and I whimpered only now remembering the deep cut on my side

'Kura… please stop… it… hurts…Bakura!' I yell out his name in pain his tail suddenly loosens and I turn to look at him with my pain filled eyes

'_You're the prince, why haven't you turned me in? Are you playing me?'_ He growled and I shook my head in denial while feeling something wet slide down my side

'No I won't turn you in, I… I believe the dragons are not evil it's my father the king who wants to kill them, I'm sorry' I whimper out, Bakura looks at me then he looks at me in panic. I tilt my head to the side in confusion

'What's wrong, Bakura?' I ask dazed, my head was starting to spin; I felt dizzy and just wanted to sleep, so I lay back against Bakura and close my eyes I feel Bakura move his tail away from me

'_Ryou don't fall asleep your bleeding, stay awake' _I wine when Bakura licks me and use his head to push me trying to keep me awake

'Bakura stop it… I'm tired' I hear Bakura growl and snap my eyes open when he nips my arm, I hold my arm and look at him unclearly

'_Ryou listen to me and take off you fucking shirt' _I nod weakly and slowly take it off, I faintly hear Bakura growl in anger or disgust I don't know

'_Who did this, Ryou?'_ I look at him confused so I look at where he's looking and gasp in horror, my side where the glass had cut me was bleeding heavily I whimpered at all the blood and look at Bakura face, he was glaring darkly at the wound. I gasped when he moved closer and licked the wound, licking away the blood. When he removed all of the blood he kept on licking the cut until it stopped bleeding.

'_Who did this Ryou? It wasn't made in battle' _I nodded and moved closer to him his wing moving to cover me from the sun

'My father did it, he's cruel and likes to abuse me we… we got into a fight yesterday about the dragons and a war he wants to start to kill them all. He was furious at me so when I ran to my room crying he came to my room a few hours later to beat me but he was stopped when the storm started and a scream was heard. I think I hit the mirror but I didn't care, I came into the woods looking for two young horses that went missing and then I met you I guess' Bakura growled and his tail hit the floor hard in anger

'_No child should be treated like that no one as cute as you' _he said in an angry/teasing manner. I blushed and looked up I jumped up in fright but the quick movement caused me to sway on the spot. I felt something hard against my back looking behind me I saw Bakura keeping me stable

'I need to get back home the castle will wonder where I am I promise I'll come and I won't tell anyone about you… but will you be okay on your own' I asked hesitantly, Bakura snorted in amusement. He looked at the sky and back to me

'_I'm a dragon flower I think I'll survive' _I giggled while nodding and turning away from him I ran back to the castle, back to my nightmare, back to my father

Raven325: well that's over and done with don't ya think

Ryou: yeah, yeah what's gonna happen now please do tell

Raven325: not gonna tell ya anything you will have to read

Ryou (begging): Pleassse tell meeee

Raven325 (grinning happily): nope now say it

Ryou (grumbling in a corner)

Raven325: you have to say it

Ryou: …

Raven325: fine be like that please R&R

Ryou: enjoy the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryou (jumping up and down): Yay next chapter

Raven325: jip this stories fun

Ryou: Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Enjoy the story

Raven325: Oh and go easy on me I'm only a beginner Now let us begin

'_Dragon speaking'_

'Human speaking'

_**Flashback **_

'_**Akefia! HELP'**__**I scream as the wind grabs a hold on me, all I feel is the excruciating pain in my wing and the tears that's falling because of it. I look around as the rain pounds on me, it's like painful ice shards digging into my skin, I cry out when lightning illuminates the skies**_

'_**Bakura, where are you! Please answer me' I hear Akefia yell through the howling winds and the screaming thunder**_

'_**Akefia I'm over hear I'm scared please help me' I scream I was getting tired I couldn't stay in the air forever I was injured and my wing was giving in to the strain, the last thing I saw was Akefia flying my way while I was falling to the ground at full speed. Akefia was just about to grab me when the wind current pushed him away  
'BAKURA!' **_

'_AKEFIA' _I screamed and jolted awake, I looked around it was midday and the only thing I heard were the birds chirping. I looked up at the sky I was starting to miss my mate and I was worried he got hurt when the storm had gotten so bad. I wonder what that little flower is up to, I grinned at the thought he was cute and innocent. I liked him the moment I saw him and I'm sure Akefia would like him too, I sighed_ 'Akefia… please be safe for me and find me please I miss you dearly already' _I sighed sadly and laid down thinking of Akefia and Ryou

I winced walking down the corridors, my chest and legs were full of bruises and that deep cut opened again. I panted and stopped holding the wall to stay stable instead of collapsing. I looked down thinking back to what happened the moment I came back from the forest, I whimpered unconsciously when the memories of what happened assaulted me,

_**I ran back through the forest smiling slightly at the memory of meeting Bakura. The moment I exited the forest I was assaulted by seeing soldiers running around yelling "the prince is missing" I whimpered at this my father knew I was missing he was going to punish me and I was going to bleed**_

'_**Prince we have found you 'I jumped when a soldier came running towards me. I nodded at him and smiled softly  
'Come Prince Ryou your father is waiting for you in your room' he said I nodded hiding my fear outside I looked calm but inside I was shaking like a leaf. I followed the soldier through the halls to my room. My room was farther away from all the other rooms so no one could hear my screams of pain when my father abused me.  
'Here we are, prince Ryou' the soldier said snapping me out of my thoughts I nodded at him and hesitantly opened my door slowly stepping in seeing my father standing there with a whip and grinning sadistically. I started whimpering in fear backing away from him**_

'_**What's wrong son scared?' he asked clearly amused at my fear of him. I shook my head at his answer he smirked and stalked to me like a predator stalking his prey  
'So you're not scared of big old daddy well we can change that now can't we?' I whimpered and slid down the wall curling into a ball. I cried out as my father grabbed my hair and dragged me to the bed grinning, when he started to tie me up more tears fell **_

'_**No father, please no, don't hurt me' I begged crying out when the whip cracked against my back. My father didn't relent and started to beat me with his fists he stopped and started with the whip again, for seven hour he beat me with whips and his hands, me screaming and crying in pain.**_

I whimpered and looked out the window the sun was still up so I decided to go to Bakura I needed to get away from the castle. I pushed myself away from the wall and walked out the doors, through the gates and into the forest. I was whimpering and my eyes were full of tears when I made it to the clearing where Bakura was. His head snapped to me from where he was looking at the sky, his crimson eyes widened in shock and worry when he saw my tear stained face. I whimpered and dropped down on my knees from the pain

'_RYOU!'_ I heard Bakura's voice yell in my head, I whimper forcing me to stand and walk towards him being close enough I felt something wrap around my waist, relaxing into the hold I felt his tail lift me into the air and against Bakura's stomach

'Kura' I whimpered when he started to lift up my shirt to check the wounds and bruises. He started to growl harshly and I looked behind me at him

'_I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, he will start to beg for mercy when I'm done with him' _I heard him growl out_ 'hold still'_ then felt something wet against the whip wounds shuddering, once again I glanced behind me to see Bakura licking my wounds

'Have you tried to find your mate Akefia? Bakura' I asked hesitantly after he had finished with my wounds. He moved his head next to me and sighed sadly

'_Yes I have tried a few times, but I think he is too far away from me or he's… he's…'_ he stopped talking and looked away, I smiled at him sadly

'Don't think like that, Bakura, I don't think he's dead he wouldn't leave you behind' he turned to me and grinned, I blushed trying to hide behind his wing he chuckled and pulled it away, me letting out a squeak then darting to hide behind a rock. I blushed brighter when I heard laughter then nervous when I heard cracking sounds. I walked out from behind the rock but didn't see a huge silvery dragon

'Bakura?' I whisper, just then I felt breathing against my ear and a familiar voice whispered as arms wrap around my waist

'Behind you Ryou' I let out a startled squeak and twisted around in his hold; there behind me stood a man that looked almost just like me only his hair at the on the front stood up like horns and was longer than mine he was longer than me and his eyes were a beautiful red that had a sharper edge to it and which I recognised almost immediately

'Bakura is that you?' I whisper shocked, he smirked and nodded. I looked at him up and down 'but…but how are you a human person now?' I asked really confused at his appearance. He just grinned and dragged me to the river that was nearby

'Well we dragons can turn human if we want to that's how dragons get food from human villages or information and shit like that in _really _comes in handy.' I nodded and smiled at him. I smirked at him and pushed him hard he stumbled back and slipped on the mud on the bank and fell into the water when he surfaced he was glaring at me playfully while I was laughing, I then suddenly stopped when I felt something grab my leg, I looked down seeing a smaller version of Bakura's tail when he a dragon wrapped around my leg. I looked up at a smirking wet Bakura in the water

'You wouldn't' he grinned and I screamed as I was pulled into the freezing cold water, I surfaced and shivered at the cold and glared at an innocent looking Bakura

'You started it Ryou I finished it' he said grinning like a maniac, I tried not to smile but I failed and started to laugh hearing Bakura join in. I stopped suddenly and shivered from the cold

'Come on let's get out before _you_ catch a cold' I nodded in relief and moved to get out when I slipped and fell down in the water. I came up coughing up water and choking I looked back when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Bakura was looking at me worried

'I'm fine just slipped and swallowed a bit of water' I said, I yelped when I was lifted into his arms and carried out of the water

'Well your safe now, oh would you mind looking away for a few seconds' he asked I nodded and closed my eyes hearing the same cracking sounds

'_Ok you can look'_ I opened my eyes and saw Bakura in his dragon form I smiled when he pulled me to him and closed his eyes trying to sleep. I just snuggled closer and fell asleep.

'_Akefia please fine me if you are alive'_ I whisper to the wind hoping it can carry the message to him. I lied back down and smiled when I felt Ryou snuggle up closer to me for warmth, the night was peaceful I wished my mate was here little did I know that my wish was about to be granted

Raven325: and that's a rap people. Oh and just to be clear in my story dragons can turn into humans as well as half-human where they have a human body and the smaller wings and tail of their dragon form

Ryou: what did you mean his wish will be granted?

Bakura: yeah what did you mean by that

Ryou (turns around): KURA!

Raven325 (Sighs): Ryou stop hugging Kura and finish up

Ryou (pouts and turns away from a scowling Bakura): Fine come on people R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven325: in this chapter there's a surprise _someone_ will appear

Ryou: WHO? WHO?

Bakura: yeah who?

Raven325 (Grinning): sorry you'll have to read the story to find out

Ryou (sighing): fine

Bakura: Enjoy the story and Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

I slowly started to open my eyes and come back to awareness the sun was shining brightly and giving the clearing we were in a beautiful glow. I smiled widely and turned to look at the sleeping Bakura, but then he growled and started to move around in distress as if he was having a nightmare

'Kura wake up Kura' I said panicky as I was about to touch his head when he jerked awake screaming aloud "AKEFIA" I jumped away and watched as he calmed himself down. I carefully walked to him and went down on my knees  
'Kura are you alright' he looked up and nodded his head

'_Yes it was just a nightmare' _he whispered breathing heavily I slowly nodded and smiled sadly at him

'Was it about your mate, Akefia, and how the storm separated you' he nodded and I sighed at him I rapped my arms around his neck as best I could hugging him in comfort. He pulled away and looked at the sky I gasped and turned around

'_what's wrong, Ryou' _he asked concerned, I looked at him shakily and turned back to the way that led to the castle. He looked there then growled and wrapped his tail around my waist. I looked at him, startled at his behaviour.  
_'you're not going back to the castle where that bastard is'_ he said angrily I smiled at his worry and carefully pulled away from his tail

'I have to, I'm the prince Bakura but I promise I'll come back' I looked at him and he sighed and let me go without another word

'_If you're not back here by noon I __will__ come and get you, got that'_ he said in a "this is final tone" I nodded and started to walk back to the castle

It was two hours before Ryou would return when I heard a loud agonised roar which I recognised immediately, it was Akefia's roar I wined and looked up roaring as loud as I could only hope he heard it. A few minutes passed, I was about to give up when I heard loud flapping, it was wings and by how loud it was it must be huge. When I looked up I blinked and smiled a few tears falling in front of me was, flying down toward me along with others was my mate, Akefia

'_Bakura!'_ he yelled and landed in front of me grinning and licking my cheek. He stopped and looked down at my bandaged wing in concern  
_'Is your wing okay? are you okay?_' he asked quickly, I laughed at him and nodded

'_yes I'm fine and it's good to hear from you, I thought something had happened to you' _I whispered moving closer to him and crying softly. I felt Akefia wrap his wings around me, after a few minutes I stopped crying. I looked behind him seeing four other dragons standing there  
_'Marik, Malik, Yugi, Yami it's been far too long' I said happily walking over to them_

Marik looked just like his younger mate Malik, they both were a tan brown colour but unlike their older mate they both had a golden glow and Malik was smaller than both Mariku and Marik as well more innocent and the submissive in the relationship. Marik smirked at me while Malik just smiled

I looked at Yugi and Yami, Yugi was a light amethyst dragon with innocent eyes that were the same colour he was the smallest dragon between his two mates. He was a kind dragon and if anything happened to him Yami and Atem would go mad so I guess you figured it out he's the submissive. Yami was a black colour with a purple glow if you looked right he's a bit bigger than Yugi but smaller than Atem and had a sharp look in his dark purple eyes.

Akefia was a dark pale grey colour he was bigger than me and his eyes were a darker brown if you compare it to Ryou's. his scales shined in the beautiful sun that showed it was noon…wait noon I thought concern flowing through me. Akefia must've noticed because he looked at me worried

'_what's wrong Kura?' _he asked I looked at him then looked behind me to where Ryou walked to the castle. I jerked when I heard a deep growl from Akefia and the others; I was suddenly pushed behind him when we heard a rustle. My eyes widen when I saw Ryou come out from the bushes

'_Ryou! Don't attack him, he helped me' _I said coming out from behind Akefia and looking at Ryou who was staring at us wide eyed, and then smiling at me weakly

'I guess he finally found you, hey Kura' I nodded at him and stared suspiciously. His eyes were red and puffy and there were a few scratches on his face. My eyes narrowed and I growled Akefia looked at me shocked

'_what did that bastard do this time Ryou'_ he looked away and whimpered in pain when he moved a step back shaking his head  
_'Come over here, they won't hurt you at all okay'_ he nodded but didn't move a step tears were starting to fall

'Kura it hurts too much too move, it hurts' I nodded and looked at Akefia silently asking him to help Ryou, he gave me a look that said "you have explaining to do" I nodded and slowly approached a whimpering Ryou. He slowly picked Ryou up and moved back to me, placing him against my chest.

'_Now tell me what happened that you couldn't move' _I asked moving to lift his shirt up, what I saw made not only me but the others growl too. His whole back was full of new whip marks and dark bruises. I started to lick his back waiting for him to talk. Ryou moved and pulled his legs up to his chest hugging them close while looking at the others

'I got back I went to the throne room, when I heard my dad talking about plans to attack the dragons. I immediately ran in and started to argue. I kept saying we would lose a lot of people in a stupid useless fight, he kept saying they were stupid mindless reptiles that had no reason to have been created, when he told me to leave the room I ran to mine. A few minutes passed and he entered my room starting to abuse me' he finished and burst out crying while Akefia growled and used his tail to destroy a tree that was nearby

'_Shh stop crying Ryou shh it's alright' _I whisper softly, I look at Akefia and he was looking at me as if he knew I liked him a lot more than I was supposed to  
_'Ryou I know this is a bad time but can you tell me what your father is planning' _the others growled at me telling me he went thought a lot and you're asking this. Ryou nodded and slowly started to speak

'There will be a festival or something that happens nearly every year at this time where the dragon king and his mates come out of the castle to walk thought their kingdom. At this time he said the guarding of the village weakens because the guards get drunk. He will send his army to sneak in and he said usually the middle mate comes back earlier so he will either kidnap him as a warning or slaughter him and leave his body in the throne room so the king and the youngest mate will be heartbroken. In that state he will attack the kingdom while they are mourning the dead of the kings second mate' he finished sadly, I looked at up when I heard a growl, seeing Yugi in tears and hugging a furious Yami

Hearing one of the dragons' growls I flinched and moved closer to Bakura as I slowly turned my gaze to furious sharp purple/red eyes. The dragon was almost the same size bakura but he was a black colour with a purple gloss to his scales I was mesmerized until his voice snapped me out of my thoughts

_'Are you sure human? That this is his plan we do not know if we can trust you'_ he said angrily, I glared and stood up shakily, I felt bakura keep me upright using his head when I was about to fall back down, my glare stayed on the dragon tears were slowly starting to fall because of the pain I barley heard Bakura speak when I snapped at his next words  
_'We have always lost friend and family thanks to you so how can we trust you?'_

'You'd think I'd lie…-' my voice broke at the end as I started to scream 'YOU'D THINK I WOULD LIE TO YOU, I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU STUPID DRAGONS FROM A USELESS WAR WERE THERE WILL BE BAD CASUALTIES ON BOTH SIDE MY PEOPLE AND YOUR PEOPLE WILL SUFFER SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF DISHONESTY…' I glared at his shocked face; the tears were still rolling down my cheeks in pain from raising my voice. I looked back at Bakura who only used his tail to pull me to him; I saw him glare at Yami then heard him speak

'_he's been taking care me of ever since he found me here, he never told anyone about my whereabouts, he came back to visit don't you think that was enough proof of it' _Bakura looked at me then smirked evilly, I gulped and jumped up wanting to hide behind the pale grey dragon when I was grabbed by Bakura's tail and held above the lake water. I looked up at his smirking face and seeing the amused faces of the other dragons

'You _wouldn't' _I shrieked as I was let go and hit the freezing cold water, I surfaced and shivered looking up at the laughing dragons. I whined and looked at the smirking Bakura  
'kuraaaa help me out the waters cold pleasseee' complained in a shaky voice. The dragon I snapped at, Yami moved forward and used his tail to pull me out of the freezing water. He placed me near Bakura and looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

'_I am sorry young one; I did not mean to say that I am the second mate to the dragon king, Atem, so I spoke out of anger and hate' _ I looked at him shocked, not because he was apologising but because he is the dragon kings mate  
_'Are you still there? Hello, earth to the human' _I shook my head and smiled shakily

'I am so sorry I did not know you were royalty if Seto was here I would have a been hit over the head, ahhh I'm losing my manners I don't want to be hit over the head he's a cold bastard, Shit now I'm swearing' I yelled at myself not looking at the shocked yet amused dragons; spinning around I looked at a confused Bakura  
'this is your fault, you're a bad influence on me!' I yelled and started to pace muttering to myself

'_Hey! Don't blame me I didn't do anything you learned it' _he growled I flinched and his glare softened  
_'Sorry Ryou, but…' _suddenly he stopped talking and pulled me to him when there was a rustle in the bushes near where I came from. Akefia moved in front of Bakura and me growling lowly, looking at the bushes my eyes widened at who came out

'Akefia don't attack him' I yelled when he pounced

Raven325: hahaha cliffy

Ryou and Bakura: REALLY! Who was it?

Raven325: you are gonna have to find out

Ryou (grumbling) meanie

Bakura: please read and review we wanna know how the story is


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven325: and it comes to this dum dum dunnn

Bakura and Akefia: would you shut up

Raven 325:don't killll me

There was a sudden yell and Akefia pushed his prey down while still growling wiggling loose of Bakura's grip I ran towards the fight

'Seto stop I know the dragon he is not an enemy' I yelled grabbing hold of the sword he had pulled out when Akefia had pounced him or at least tried to, I looked back at Akefia worriedly  
'Are you okay? He did not injure you, did he?' Akefia snorted and moved back to Bakura laying down behind him

'May I ask what is going on here your highness?' Seto asked as I let go of him hesitantly, still having that thought of not responding to a royal properly. I cried out and held my head when Seto slapped me on the head

'What was that for I didn't do anything' I asked a few tears wanting to fall at him for the pain while having a small pout.

'That is for not responding correctly to royalty' he said, just when I was about to ask he continued  
'You have that guilty look in your eyes… so why was I attacked by a dragon that would have killed me in cold blood, dear Ryou' I looked back at Bakura silently asking for permission; he just nodded and laid his head down staring at us

'That storm that hit the castle a few days ago was when I found Bakura here he injured his wing and could not return to his mate Akefia. I have been coming here to visit him and it seems his mate has found him' I looked at Seto sharply when he glanced at the dragons looking shocked but showing it only a little  
'I have told them about fathers plan to attack the dragons, I do not wish for a war is would like to avoid it as much as possible, do you not agree' Seto glanced down at me and smirked while bowing

'I am yours to command only, your highness' he said playfully, I smiled since this was the one of a few times when he would show emotion ever since his little brother disappeared two years ago

'Seto can you maybe try to heal Bakura's wound, I would have done it but I might have made it painful instead' Seto straightened out and nodded slowly following me as I walked to Bakura. He glared at Seto slightly I looked at him carefully  
'Kura Seto is a priest in our council but is only loyal to me he will not harm you, if he does Akefia has dinner' I said jokingly Bakura smirked as Akefia grinned while Seto looked appalled

'I am shocked that you think of me like that, your royal nuisance' I mocked a horrified face and fell against Bakura holding my chest

'Oh I am wounded that you think of me like that my dear friend I thought we were family, maybe I was mistaken' he rolled his eyes and looked at the wing while the other dragons snickered

'Yes we are family like you say, but not by blood' he said to me then spoke to Bakura 'your wing I can easily heal but you may feel a bit of pain it will disappear' Bakura nodded and tucked his head under akefia's neck eyes closed sharply  
'Isis, god of health and healing I ask for help, heal this wound made by the sin of another, heal the wound that causes pain, I ask thee by honest hand make the pain disappear and reverse time' Seto muttered under his breath a blue glow covered the wing, I looked up worriedly when Bakura hissed in pain. He stopped hissing and I looked at his wing smiling when it was completely healed when Seto stood up he nearly fell down but I had quickly grabbed him

'Seto you okay?' he nodded as I rested him on the ground, but he then started to cough, when I saw the blood I knew what was wrong  
'the wound was more severe that it appeared, am I right?' he looked up at me and nodded

'the wound on his wing was fine but I went and checked his whole body, he has a few broken bones and a bit of internal bleeding which I had to stop the bones I managed to heal only partly, you can fly and but nothing strenuous or it might break and injure you badly, got that' he said glaring at the injured dragon. He grumbled and nodded in understanding

'_While at least we can leave I haven't been so hungry in my life' _I nod at him but inside I was crying the dragon I had come to like was leaving and would not see him ever again, I felt a hand on my back that snapped me out of my thought. I looked up at Seto who was looking at me with an "I want an explanation later" look I nod and look back at the dragons

'it was nice meeting you all' I say hesitantly keeping back tears, but I guess Bakura saw through that and moved to lick my face making me giggle  
'Kura stop that tickles' when he pulls back Akefia moved and touches my chest with his snout making me gasp, suddenly something appears around my neck when he pulls back; it was a black necklace with a silver dragons pendants on it, the dragons looked like they were spinning around each other it was beautiful. I look up at Akefia when he spoke

'_If you ever need us touch the necklace and speak, you will be able to communicate with Bakura and I, we will be able to feel your emotions and what not' _I giggle when he says that in an amused tone. I nod and smile at him

'_Thank you, Akefia I appreciate it' _he nods and they turn to leave,I look at Bakura worried  
'Will you be okay' I ask him softly he just smirks at me turning to take off into the sky

'_I'm a dragon, flower I think I'll survive' _I smile when repeated the same words when we had first met. Bakura runs forward and kicks off the ground opening his wings and flying off with the others. I turn and look at Seto who was looking to where they had disappeared in the sky

'Come Seto we better get back to the castle before something goes wrong and we are declared missing' He shakes his head and turns around walking back to the castle

'_So that is where you landed during the storm, I am just grateful that you are alive and well, Bakura' _I nod at the king, Atem was a pure black dragon with crimson eyes, he was described as the shadow master by some people because he can never be seen at night. Atem was bigger that all of us and was kind and honest, except when it had something to do with the council then he turns into a demonic beast and just wants to kill them all in cold blood.

'_Yes it was and thanks for worrying about me your majesty' _I answer he nods then narrows his eyes. The King like I said may be soft but he will also be serious when it came to his mates and just like all of us he can smell human on them. He growls lowly and stands up motioning for them to come forward

'_Why do I smell human on you? Was there a fight? Are you alright?' _Yami shook his head and turned human just like the rest of us. Yami and Yugi look almost the same except for their heights and that Yami had more sharp look than Yugi who was more innocent, but unlike them Atem who's skin was tanned and had crimson eyes, his tri-coloured hair was the same as the other two except he had two blond streaks that went up like lightning bolds

'No there was no fight, Atem we only met a human who took care of Bakura he did not harm us' Atem nodded and looked when I started to speak

'But we have grave news, the Human, Ryou, who is the son of the king and told us about a sin that he will commit. They will try and kill Yami at the festival' I flinched when I loud furious roar travelled thought the throne room, feeling something rap around my waist I look up at Akefia, he had tanner skin than me and his eye colour was a pale grey just like his hair that was a bit longer than mine, he was taller than me and liked to tease me about it a lot, his left eye had a scar through it that he got from a battle before he met me.

I turned and look at Marik, Malik and Mariku all three had tan skin but Mariku was taller than both hid mates and his hair was more spiked than the two, his eye colour was a light violet. Marik was holding Malik who was shivering from fright. I turned back to Atem who was looking at me when he spoke

'Can you get in contact with the prince' I nodded at him wondering what he was planning. I was worried he would harm Ryou  
'then contact him now I want him away from the kingdom he will live here with us for the time being'

'Yes your majesty' I closed my eyes and concentrated on the magic in the necklace when we were shocked to hear screaming and yelling, I opened my eyes and we were seeing through the eyes of the dragons on the necklace. Ryou was in a huge room yelling at someone who was sitting on the throne. I growled in anger that was the King. I stopped and was shocked at what the fight was about

'**Father, are you out of your mind? You are going up against powerful creatures that can kill you in a single swipe of its tail' Ryou like he was about to cry in frustration because of the fight**

'**You really think we will lose? You have little fate in your kind my son' he said back glaring in pure anger and hate, we all were shocked at this we have never seen such hate in one person**

'**I'm am not your son I want nothing to do with you anymore, watch this kingdom will fall when you start this war and you will die alone with thousands, mark my words oh great king you will regret this decision' I knew Ryou was livid and would have said more if I hadn't have spoken**

'_Calm yourself flower' _after those words Ryou turned and left the room in a hurry I grinned when he glared at the wall trying to get himself calm while swearing softly  
_'I guess I am a bad influence on you, who knew?' _Ryou shook his head and turned away

'**Seto!' the priest appeared out of nowhere and looked at him in annoyance, I looked at the king and he nodded**

'_Ryou my king would like to know if you would come to us and wait out until the war will begin we can start an alliance after someone had won' _Ryou disbelieving staring at Seto, when he had told him Seto nodded

'_**It seems like a good idea and the price will be safe, you should agree' I wondered what Ryou was up to when he looked down**_

'_**Can you ask the king if Seto, my priest, can come too' I looked at the king he looked doubtful but I same him look at the image and he sighed **_

'_fine he can come stop with that damn kicked puppy look you're worse than Yugi' I looked back at the image and burst out laughing Ryou was looking at Seto with the puppy dog eyes and I must admit he was damn good. He____jumped when he heard the kings voice but grinned again in pure joy yelling out a yes, while Seto looked annoyed_

'_**It's settled we will pick you up where we met okay' I was shocked when Ryou suddenly glared at the necklace and spoke to Akefia instead of me**_

'_**Akefia keep Kura in bed he was just healed and those wound are not even fully healed' my jaw dropped as I looked at Ryou. I jumped when two arms circled around my waist**_

'_**Will do Ryou I almost forgot about his wound but he will be fine, Seto is a priest to humans our priestess is good at healing dragons he will be fine… but how is Seto' I looked the image seeing Seto glare at the necklace**_

'_**I am fine now if you excuse me I have to heal two rather annoying freaken soldiers' Seto growled out. He turned around walking down the hall but as he walked it looked like his body was fading away **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven325: I'm soo sorry for updating so late I had writers block

Bakura (Growls): yeah yeah get back to the stupid story

Ryou: Kura that's not nice… but anyway Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh so enjoy the story

After the discussion with Ryou we all went to dinner, and now I regret eating so much

'I told you not too eat so much after you haven't eaten in so long' Akefia said from behind me I growled but it stopped and I threw up again. Yes, at this moment I am in the bathroom throwing up all my food from dinner.

'It's not my fault I was so hungry, so get that smirk of your face before I come over there and rip it off' I growled out threatingly towards my stupid smug ass mate. He just laughs and moves forward to help me up and get me to bed.

'We better get some rest after Isis healed your wing you have to sleep off the spell and the exhaustion from the whole day' I smiled tiredly and nodded. Isis is the priestess of the castle as well as Marik's older sister. Marik has a beautiful description of her. She is the devils wife undercover, she is sweet and kind until you step into her healing pit then she starts feeding you disgusting drinks and makes your wounds burn even more. Even the oh great _KING_ is afraid of her. That's why no one gets hurt in here, she _**is**_ a crazy witch.

'What are you thinking about Kura' I looked at Akefia who just finished pulling on his shirt. I just now remembered why I like my stupid mate so much he was hot.

'Just about the crazy witch in the castle' Akefia laughed at me while getting in bed. I smiled as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead

'Yeah she is a crazy witch, now get some sleep we have to pick Ryou and his priest up tomorrow and I have to get little Ry-Ry to like me' I grinned at that. When we had entered our room I explained to him that I had a sort of attraction towards Ryou. Akefia accepted it and said he will try and get Ryou to like him too. I just hope it works  
'Night Bakura' Akefia mummers in my ear I just smile and mumble a good night back as I fall asleep

'Stay with me Ryou! Come on!' I hear Seto yell distantly as he forces the stallion to run faster into the forest towards the place we were to meet Bakura and the other dragons. It was still dark and we could hear the horses that were running after us as well as their riders. My father had somehow found out about us leaving with the dragons and banished us but not before nearly beating me to death. I was losing too much blood and the pain was intense. There is a traitor among the dragons. Undetected In their council telling my father everything. He had told my father and this happened; I look down and whimper my arm was cut up and my chest was littered with whip marks and my arm had pieces of glass imbedded in it when I had hit the mirror in my room.

'Seto' I hiss in pain when my leg hits the horses saddle too hard ' We are supposed to meet them in the morning it's too early' I whisper looking at the trees that we are passing and seeing the familiar trail towards the clearing.

'I will use some of my magic to try and contact them we have to leave now' I nod and remember the necklace Akefia gave me

'Seto the necklace, I can call them' Seto looks at me and nods as if saying do it now and hurry up. I nod and close my eyes while touching the necklace  
'Bakura, Akefia please can you hear me' I yell out, but flinch when Seto mutters a spell to force a tree to explode blocking the soldiers way.

'_**Ryou, what's wrong?' **_I smile and laugh happily it worked.

'We… We need help Bakura, my father found out about us leaving. I'm scared and feel like falling asleep he nearly killed me' I suddenly felt a surge of fury come through the necklace. I whimpered in fear. As if sensing my fright the anger turned to an apologetic wave.

'_**Where are you Ryou? And is Seto with you?'**_ I heard him ask calmly. I coolness in his voice made the panic in my head disappear in an instant

'Seto is with me, we are currently riding one of the horses through the forest towards our meeting place. Will you be able to come early?' Before he could answer I screamed in pain; tears were falling like a waterfall and my back was on fire

'Fuck! Ryou don't move too much you were hit by an arrow' I nodded and cried out when he yanked the arrow out. I looked behind me. The soldiers were gaining on us and fast. This was not good.

'_**Ryou!' **_I heard Bakura yell in my head, '_**Are you okay? What happened?' **_

'I'm fine, can you get here now, Bakura?' I asked my head was spinning because of the blood loss. I was barely awake.

'_**I got Akefia up as well as the others, the king will be coming too just hold on Ryou'**_ I smiled at his obvious worrying and looked up at Seto who was started growling at the guards. Seto Kaiba was going to snap any second and _that_ was never good

'Oh fuck it!' Seto yelled and formed a ball of fire in his hands and threw it towards the soldiers smirking when it hit them 'that will slow them down. Ryou are they coming early…Ryou? Ryou wake up!' I jolted out of my half slumber and answered him tiredly

'Y… yes they are coming early' I mumbled fading in and out of consciousness

'Ryou I want you to listen to me, you are losing blood fast so stay awake please' my eyes slightly widened, Seto never begged. Ever, not once with him you are the one doing the begging. I just nodded and looked up seeing the clearing come into view, but my vision was fading and with that I lost my battle with my consciousness and let the world around me darken

'_I did not know the king of the humans would go to such drastic measures as to killing his own son' _Atem muttered disgusted with the very of thought it. At the moment all of the dragons were in the sky flying towards the meeting place. I had woken them up when I heard what had happened to Ryou and the king was not pleased, after all I did interrupt them in a world of passion. I snickered under my breath remembering the very much embarrassed king when he opened the door in nothing but sheets covering his bottom part, oh what that image brought.

'_Bakura did Ryou tell you of the damage done to him'_ I shook my head and looked down

'_All he told me was that his father found out he was leaving somehow and nearly beat him to death' _I looked back up and increased my speed we were almost there

'_I hope Ryou will be okay' _I looked behind me when Yugispoke. He looked just as upset as all of us. I watched as Atem and Yami moved closer to him in comfort

'_He better be' _I mutter when we reached our destination seeing Seto on a pure black stallion running out of the forest Ryou almost lifeless in front of him. I moved forward and landed immediately changing into my human form and running up to them

'Is he alright?' Seto looked at me shocked but then answered a bit hesitantly

'No I need to heal him, but I had no time we needed to get away' I nodded and looked at the forest seeing no soldiers I looked at him for an explanation. He just smirked and got off the horse

'I think I might have blown them all up, but I do not know' I nodded while smirking. I looked at Ryou and my eyes widened my smile falling immediately. I reached up and gently but quickly pulled Ryou of the horses back. I looked him over and moved quickly towards Akefia, he lowered his head for me to get on while Marik lowered his head so Seto could get on

'We need to get home fast he is barely breathing he needs medical attention and I the moment I regret saying this but we need Isis' I felt Akefia shudder under me when he jumped to the sky. I looked down at Ryou; I am scared we might lose him. I felt Akefia purr under me as if telling me he will be fine  
'I know Kefia, but I am still frightened'

'_I know but believe in him he will make it'_ I nodded and looked at Ryou my eyes widening when I felt his chest go slower and slower until… it stopped

Raven325: Oh I like putting people on suspense will he die or will he survive

Bakura (Growls): if he dies I will kill you

Raven325: yeah yeah, but since Ry-Ry's dead please end the story

Akefia (moves forward and start chasing Raven): die you lover killer!

Raven325: nooo! Don't kill meee!

Bakura (Grinning sadistically): please R&R (Spins around and Helps Akefia)

Raven325 (Screaming): Noooo! I don't want to die Help meee!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raven325: I know the cliffy was bad, but that's the point and sorry for taking sooo long to update

Bakura: Oh really, so killing off the my not yet lover is your best CLIFFY!

Raven325 (backing away slowly from an enraged dragon): Kura be reasonable it was supposed to go like that

Bakura (pounces): die you witch!

Raven325: I don't wanna die!

Akefia (Sighs then growls out): raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (Runs to help Bakura) 

I open my looking at nothing but darkness. Where am I, I thought looking around at the black abyss of nothing

'_Ryou!' _I spin around looking for the person who called me but still saw only pure black darkness

'Who's there? Where are you?' I scream hearing nothing, until the voice yells again

'_Ryou, please wake up!' _I start following the voice knowing now who it was now, it was Bakura and Akefia. I stopped and looked around, tears were falling I was scared and alone they weren't here

'Akefia, Bakura where are you? Please answer me' I jumped when I saw a light appear. The light was comforting and was pulling me towards it, but for some reason I didn't want to go. I started to back away moving towards the darkness instead of the light

'_Ryou, please please…Wake up' _I nearly broke down crying at the broken voice. He was giving up.

'Bakura! Akefia!' I yelled and moved into the darkness, I slowly started to fade away from this world and started to feel the pain again. I breathed in deeply… then it went dark, again

Akefia was holding me tightly while we watched Seto and Isis run around trying to revive Ryou. Ryous breathing had stopped when we were still on our way back and I was heartbroken at that I moved toward the bed along with Akefia and grabbed his hand holding it tightly

'Ryou Please Please… Wake up' I jumped when he suddenly moved and breathed in deeply then went quiet again. He is alive. Isis looked shocked then she jumped into action and started to heal him further with Setos help

'Hurry and get me water, it's a miracle but this child has escape Anubis's hands' her helpers jumped and moved to get the needed supplies while I stood there staring in shock. Akefia pulled my shocked form into an embrace and muttered reassurances in my ear

'Come on, Atem wanted us to go to the throne room if there were any changes in his health' I nodded and let him pull me out the doors and through the corridors towards the room, but as we got closer we heard screaming. I looked at Akefia and he was smirking evilly I just smirked along with him

'Looks like Atem has turned into a demon who wants to murder the council, again' I laughed as the guards opened the door for us, but when I heard what the argument was a I was pissed and so was Akefia. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Atem. Atem was sitting on his throne with Yugi sitting in Yamis who was standing next to Yugis chair. The whole room was a light brown colour like sand except the throne itself, which was a golden colour fit for a king as we approached the throne Atem turned his gaze to us which softened

'My King' I nodded my head as Akefia just smirked

'Any good news' he murmured looking at the council

'We nearly lost him but he managed to come back to us' I said with a pained voice. The council looked a bit angered at my pained voice, I was known as a cold hearted insane person just like Marik and his two psychotic mates and _only _Akefia could keep me in check.

'Why do you care so deeply for a pathetic human like him?' the council member, Umi said, I growled and was about to speak when the king stood up and glared at his council, who turned a bit pale.

'I would like to remind you that this "Pathetic human" saved this kingdoms life as well as my mate, Yamis, life I am indebted to him. I looked at Atem surprised that he would say that, but what he said is true without Ryou we would have never known about the attack and would have lost a precious friend.

'Yes, we do remember that, but he is still a human how do we know he will not betray us and run back to his father' I was just about to snap when a new voice interrupted us

'As far as I am concerned, Prince Ryou will do no such thing' I turned to look at a very pissed of Seto and a tired looking Isis. I looked behind me when a heard two loud gasps

'Seth, Jou… What's wrong?' Seth looked almost just like Seto only he was a few inches taller and was a very powerful priest; his mate, Jou had blond hair and light brown eyes

'Seto, it can't be you disappeared two years ago, how are you here?' Jou gasped out on the verge of breaking down. My eyes widened, I can't believe it he is right. I Can't believe I didn't notice this. Seto Kaiba was Seth and Jous mate but something happened and he went missing for two years everybody thought he was dead Mokuba his younger brother was heartbroken when he heard this and for some reason he doesn't remember us. Seto looked at them his eyes widened in shock he grabbed his head and shook it

'I… I am sorry… but I do not know who you are' Jou moved back and ran out of the room Seth excused himself and ran after him Seto looking at them as if he was trying to remember something but could not find the right memory. He shook his head then turned towards the council and scowled  
'as I was saying, Ryou is barely alive thanks to his father and you expect him to run back yelling "daddy I'm home beat me up again" you must be crazy' he said glaring at Umi

'You have Lost Umi; Ryou will stay here at the castle like I said he should. He has not harmed anyone so far and neither has his companion' Atem said as he turned around and moved towards Yugi who had fallen asleep, Yami smiled and gave him a chaste kiss as he bend to pick up Yugi who moaned at being moved. He turned to the council  
'this meeting is over' he turned towards Seto 'a servant will show you to your room'

'Thank you' Seto muttered and left the room; I leaned back against Akefia and sighed tiredly. I smiled and looked at Akefia who gave me a soft kiss

'Let's get to bed, you are exhausted' I nodded and Akefia picked me up carrying me to our room

'Love you 'kefia' I yawn moving closer to him, he laughed and looked down at me

'You must be extremely tired if you say that and snuggling closer to me' I growled and hit him softly. He just chuckled

'Go to hell' I say hearing him answer faintly as he places me down on the soft silky bed

'Only if you come along' he whispers

Raven325: and my friends that's a rap and sorry for the fluff at the end. Remember in this story Akefia is the dominant so Bakura will act a little OC until Ryou wakes up because he is a little worried, Evil blood loving 'Kura will return

Bakura: finally, now will Ry-Ry wake up? And what's with Seth and Jou?

Raven325 (Grinning): you will find out later

Bakura (sighs): R&R people


	8. Chapter 8

World at war

Chapter 8

Raven: I am sooo sorry for the late update

Akefia & Bakura: Fucking Finally!

Raven: ok chill just do the disclaimer

Bakura: Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Flashback**

'_Dragon speaking'  
_'human speaking'

I look back at Ryou, two days had passed and he did not wake up I was starting to worry. He looked so fragile like a little child who was lying sick in bed and would never wake up.

'He will wake up just give him some time' I nodded and sat down next to Akefia, who was resting against the wall. He pulled me closer and I just smiled while closing my eyes, relaxing for the first time since Ryou ended up here. At the moment we were in the infirmary, we basically refused to leave. We wanted to be here when Ryou wakes up and we were afraid he might think he was at his kingdom; we were thought he might panic and end up in worse condition. We sat there for a while until we heard a soft, almost inaudible, groan. My eyes snapped open and we both jumped up and ran to the bed seeing Ryou starting to wake.

'Ryou?' I asked softly, I smiled as he opened his eyes and looked straight at Akefia and me. We helped him sit up and I pulled him into a hug, he slowly started to cry. He held on to me like I was a lifeline.

'Ryou please tell us what happened' I said as I felt Akefias arms encircle us both holding us tightly.

I groan as I slowly wake up, my body hurt and I felt so tired like I wanted to just sleep and never wake up. My eyes opened when I heard someone calling me and as they did, I looked straight at Bakura. He moved forward and helped me sit up. I was shocked when he suddenly pulled me into a hug, but when I remembered what happened I started to cry. These tears would not stop. I held on to him afraid I might drop into the darkness at any moment.

'Ryou please tell us what happened' Bakura said as Bakura and I were pulled into a hug by Akefia. I nodded and started to think back on that day.

**Flashback**

**I screamed when my dad suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to my room, he looked like someone had betrayed him… oh god please don't tell me he found out about Bakura. I yelped when he suddenly threw me to the ground and glared at me with a look that would make anyone cower **

'**My own son, betraying me and siding with those idiotic reptiles' he growled out in pure anger, my eyes widen as he says this. He starts to pace in my room muttering things under his breath, like "this is a drawback" or "We must think of something new" **

'**How did you find out'** **I whimper** **out as I watch him pace,** **until he stopped and looked at me smirking. I started to back away when he grabbed me and threw me against the mirror, I screamed as shards of glass pierced my skin.**

'**Well my boy' his looks away as if thinking then looks at me in a sinister sweet way 'you are not the only one that has a dragon friend' my head snaps up as I stare up at him shock. He slowly starts to walk to me each step I try to get up, but the pain only gets worse. **

'**Who?' I whimper out, he smiles and walks to **_**the**_** closet were he puts all his abuse tools. I whimper as I watch him pull out the whip, he looks at it as if studying it. Then he pulls out a dagger and turns to me cracking the whip grinning as if he won a price.**

'**A dragon called Rylon; he is on the council in the dragon kingdom but wants to be king so now he is giving me information. He wants me to dispose of the king' he says**

'**you tell me I am a traitor yet you side with the very things you despise, this is no better than what I have done' I whisper and screams when he grabs my arm while I struggle like a cat trying to get away, but he brings down the knife and slashes my arm making blood drips down. He smiles and pulls the whip back and a crack resounded in the room along with a scream**

'**You will regret saying that, my son' he whispers in my ear as he starts to torture me…**

**Flashback end**

'He went on and on like that, luckily Seto came in when he heard the screams and knocked him out. Seto managed to get me out of the and with lot of effort on his stallion. We left the castle with soldiers chasing us on the king's orders' I whimper out. I look up confused when Bakura hands me over to Akefia so I'm sitting on his lap as he gets up, his fists balled and shaking in anger. I flinch when he suddenly picks up a vase full of colourful blooming flowers that was next to me on the bed side table and throws it at the wall, making it break into a million pieces and the flowers drop to the ground along with the glass.

'Bakura calm down, I know you are furious I am too but to throws things will not help' Akefia said I could feel he was tense and his arm were tight around me, not in an uncomfortable way. I look up at him and see the rage shining in his eyes like he wanted to kill something, but he forced it down and stayed as calm as possible.

'We have to tell Atem of Rylon or we might have all our secrets given to the human king and lose a lot of people' Bakura muttered as he walked back to the bed and sat at the edge, I felt Akefia nod and then he sighs slightly in relief as his arms tightens around me

'I thought here I could get to know sweet little Ryou' Akefia whines and I blushed looking away as they laughed at me. I glance at Bakura and he smirks and I had a feeling Akefia was smirking too 'it's good to have you alive and awake, Ryou' Akefia whispered in my ear, I shivered and blushed and tried to hide as the two people I had a crush on laughed at me and called me 'cute'

**Raven325: and we are done, well made, it will be like a personal record to get to chapter 10 hope ya can give a few hints might be helpful **

**Ryou (giggles): well people R&R hope ya liked it**


End file.
